


It Was All An Act

by JaedynMoon (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Circus, Clowns, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Issues, Headcanon, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Physical Abuse, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Chabashira Tenko, Pre-Game Harukawa Maki, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Shinguji Korekiyo, Pre-Game Shirogane Tsumugi, Pre-Game Tojo Kirumi, Pre-Game Yonaga Angie, Pre-Game Yumeno Himiko, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JaedynMoon
Summary: Tw: This story will mention domestic/child abuse, verbal abuse, manipulation, bullying, body issues, implied/mentioned underage drinking, implied/mentioned underage smoking.Quinnie Baleja. Part of the famous circus family, the Baleja’s. Known almost everywhere for having outrageous acts and how the family is known for being extremely rich even though they're just a circus family. But the most famous out of my family, weirdly, is Quinnie. She moved from Tokyo back to her hometown. When she goes to school, she meets Kokichi.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Original Character(s), Oma Kokichi/Original Character(s), Oma Kokichi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	It Was All An Act

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Purple Locks And Red Stockings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296493) by [chxndy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxndy/pseuds/chxndy). 



> Look! I have created a Kokichi X OC! Sorry, it's not an x reader. If you guys would like that then I would gladly like to make either a separate fic just for x reader or I'll change the story to just an x reader! I was also inspired by chxndy's story, so if you see some similarities it's because I was heavily inspired by the story, credits to them for inspiring me! Anyway, enjoy!

TW- Yelling, verbal abuse?? (I think), bullying, d@ds. (tell me if there's more and i’ll put it.)

~Quinnie’s POV~

I’m Quinnie Baleja. Part of the famous circus family, the Baleja’s. Known almost everywhere for having outrageous acts and how my family is known for being extremely rich even though we’re just a circus family. But the most famous out of my family, weirdly, is me. Why me? I don’t know either. I’m just a performer, I mostly do clown acts, but every now and then I do other things. 

We moved away from Tokyo about a few months ago and moved back to my hometown. Apparently, I’m going to a school called Imperial Capital’s Imperial High School. Quite the long name but it’s pretty cool. If I’m being honest, I don’t really wanna go to school. Everywhere I’m recognized and it’s okay at times but sometimes it’s a little overwhelming.

I must’ve been thinking for so long I forgot I needed to get ready for my next show. As if on time, my friend, Akihiro walks in. “Are you ready?”

“Just need my makeup and that’s it, what am I doing today?” He looks at the paper my dad must’ve given him. “Your usual clown act thing, dancing, oh and you’re doing the opening act, so you’ll be roaming and interacting with the audience.” I smile. “Nice, how many out there right now?”

“I’ll go see.” He closed my door and I started working on my makeup. No, it’s not the typical clown makeup. It’s just black lipstick, eyeliner, blush, all of that. No white cream foundation. Well, for me at least. Some of the people here do the typical clown makeup but since I’m part of the Baleja family, I can do my own thing. Akihiro walked back in. “Full house tonight, there also seems to be a whole class of high schoolers, they might go to Imperial, so if you wanna, you should interact with them.”

“Alright, I’ll make sure to and who am I dancing with?”

“Who do you think?” I sigh. “Is it-?”

“Who else Quinnie, it’s your boyfriend, obviously your father won’t let you dance with anybody else.” I drop my makeup brush. I smile a little. “Alright, that’s good enough for me, now, shoo, go get ready too, I need to finish early so I can get ready to surprise some people out there in the audience.” He leaves again and I finish my makeup. I look in the mirror one last time then leave my dressing room.

I look at the audience from behind the curtains. I noticed the whole class of students. _That must be them._ I can tell by the way they are acting. They were talking to one another. Some were quietly sitting there, waiting for the show to start. I noticed one of them noticed me. I smile and put my finger against making a ‘shh’ gesture before closing the curtain. I was backing up before I bumped into someone. “Watch where you’re going.” I turn around and put on a fake smile. “Of course brother.” I walk past him immediately, dropping the smile. _Little bastard._

“You’re up in 5, Quinnie.” I nodded my head and grabbed the basket of props. I make my way out the back and make my way towards the entrance. The doors were already closed so all I had to do was wait and look to see when the lights turned off. After a few minutes, they did, they had to make a quick announcement to tell some safety precautions. 

I quietly opened the door and I tapped my mic that was near my mouth. “Testing! Testing! 1, 2, 3! Anybody hear me?” I hear some mumbles and whispers. “Ahem, can anybody hear me?!” I heard some yells and shouts. “Awww, c’mon, I know you guys are louder than that! I said, can everybody hear me?!” That’s when everyone shouted out and yelled out. “Ahh, there we go!”

I made my way to the stairs and the light shined on me. Everyone looked behind themselves and looked at me. “Welcome to the Baleja Circus! You might know me as Quinnie Baleja!” I bow down. “Now, as you heard earlier, there are some warnings, like flashing lights, fires, blah, blah, blah, all that boring stuff.” I say while walking down and looking at everyone. I look at the stage and see a table. “Ooh! A table!” I run over onto the stage and look at it. I place my basket down. “Now, let’s see… Who’s going to be my first victim…?” I say smiling. “I don’t mean it like that!” I look at the same boy that caught me from behind the curtains. “You!” I point at him.

He immediately became startled and turned his head away. “C’mon! Don’t be shy! It’s the circus after all!” I walked over and stood next to the whole group of teenagers. “Y’all know each other? Friends? Girlfriends? Boyfriends? Hm?” I said, shimmying my shoulders. Some of them laughed and some blushed. “Oh! Okay, there are some lovebirds here, wow! Welp, we’re getting off-topic.” I look at the same boy earlier. I lent out my hand and he slowly put out his hand. I smiled and pulled him towards me. “Yay! Come, come!” 

I pulled him towards the chair and sat him down. I rummaged through my props and found a hat. I pulled it out and handed it to him. He looked at it then back at me. “What? Put it on!” He takes off his own hat and puts on the one I gave to him. I grab a makeup palette and a clown nose. “Hmmm, let’s see.” He was smiling and laughing a bit, he knew what was coming next.

I smacked blush on his cheeks and put on the clown nose. “Perfecto!” I moved out of the way and made jazz hands showing him off. He lowered his head down in embarrassment. I led him back to his seat and that’s when the music started. “It’s starting folks! Get ready for the best show of your life!” The loud music started and the lights shut off, that’s when I ran towards the stage and yelled out one last time before running towards the curtains and exiting. 

“That was pretty good, Quinnie.” I sigh. “I wasn’t prepared at all, this is why I suggested doing routines but having different acts and people doing different things is what makes this circus unique.” Akihiro pats my head. “Go fix yourself up real quick, you’re going back on after this act.” I nod my head and head towards my dressing room.

~After Opening Act and Her Clown Act~

“God my legs hurt from balancing,” I said while rubbing my legs. “This damn clown makeup is literally melting off my face.” Akihiro laughed. “You still look pretty.” I smile at him. “Thanks, what’s next?”

“You’re dancing after these next 2 acts. You do remember what the dance is about right?”

“It’s almost like a mix of like Cinderella and some other things right? It’s a waltz with almost everyone and me, the main character is trying to go for the person she loves but other people and obstacles are in her way, right?” He nods his head. “The outfit is in the room and they’ll do your makeup.” 

“Thanks, Hiro.” 

“No problem, go get ready now.”

~Time Skip~

I was staring at myself in the mirror. It’s been a while since I wore a dress… It was a black dress with flowy sleeves. The makeup is still similar to mine, still dark, matching with the dress. “You’ll be making your entrance soon!” I look at the door then back at the mirror.  _ Just go with the flow, it’s been a while since you’ve seen him, you’ll be fine, you’ll be fine.  _ I breathe out and walk out the door. 

The music started and after a few seconds, that’s when I made my entrance. It was nice, going out there. I looked around in awe, looking at everyone on the stage and audience. There were also girls on the hoops up in the air. Like in the story I tried going towards my love interest, but got taken away from another person. We all started waltzing around the stage, all in a circle.

~3rd POV~

Who would’ve thought that while Quinnie was making her entrance, there was someone looking just for her. He admired her, how beautiful she looked. She’s so beautiful in his eyes, she was also beautiful in a lot of others’ eyes. The music quickened up a bit and she started dancing more. He noticed she was confused and tried reaching out for the boy in the middle.  _ What’s this story about?  _ He thought. Everyone was still waltzing all in a circle. He carefully examined what the story was about.  _ Maybe a possible Cinderella-inspired story?  _ His friend whispered in his ear. “From what I’m seeing, the boy in the middle must be some kind of love interest, she keeps looking at him and keeps on trying to go towards him.”

He’s glad he has someone who can carefully examine things, he’s not that great at that. The girls on the outside of the circle were being passed to different partners every now and then. Yet, Quinnie was still confused. That’s when the music stopped and became softer. She tried going towards him again, yet again, was stolen away from another girl who took her spot. This time, Quinnie spun around towards him, bumping into him. He caught her into her arms, the music became louder and quick. They both bowed to each other and started waltzing. The way Quinnie looks at the boy, he wishes he could be that boy in the middle, dancing with Quinnie, meeting her was a dream of his. Being able to see her right now in person is even surprising for him. All of a sudden, they kissed, hugged, and the lights dimmed. 

Everyone started clapping their hands and shouted out compliments. “Wasn’t that great Kokichi?” Kokichi was still staring at the stage. He can still slightly see the figures in the middle, heavily breathing, then they left. “Kokichi?” He looked at Shuichi who still had the blush on, but the hat and nose was off.

“Y-yeah… It was great!” He started twiddling his thumbs. “You were wishing to be that boy, huh?” He nods his head slightly. “Well, she might go to Imperial, so you might see her again.” He sighs. “I know… It’s a possibility but you don’t know if she does.” Shuichi shrugs his shoulders. “You might be able to talk to her after the show, some people go outside to say goodbye so you might be able to ask her.” His eyes light up. “For sure!”

~After the show~

Quinnie was backstage, looking out at the audience, they were all leaving slowly. “Since you did the opening act, you should go out and say goodbye to everyone.” Akihiro says, Quinnie nodded her head and left from the back. She entered through the front and everyone was leaving but some of the students she presumed are from Imperial were still gathered around, talking to each other. She noticed the boy she put the makeup on. “Hi, you guys!” She waved her hand and started heading towards them. 

Kokichi surprised that she’s basically heading towards him, hides behind Shuichi. She laughs awkwardly. “I hope I didn’t embarrass you so much! You were the first person that caught my attention so I chose you.” Shuichi waves his hands. “Oh no! You’re fine! Uh…” He looks down at Kokichi and raises his eyebrows. “If you guys don’t mind me asking, are you all in high school?” Shuichi looks back up at Quinnie. They all nodded their heads.

“All 3rd years here.” She smiles. “Then you all must be my age! Or around it at least!” She laughs. Kokichi seeing her happy and laughing makes him feel so happy and fuzzy inside. “Quinnie Baleja?! Come backstage please!” The speaker goes off. “Geez, sorry guys! Wish I could talk to you all more! I hope to see you guys again!” She waves goodbye and before Kokichi could’ve said anything, she disappeared back to the main stage. He sighs. “Kokichi… You should’ve said something!” 

“I know… But she was too quick…” Shuichi shakes his head. “That’s not an excuse.”

“Yeah, you little bastard!” Kaito hits Kokichis’ back. Kokichi rubs his back in pain. “Ouch…”

“Man up! I didn’t even hit you that hard, god!” Kaito shakes his head and leaves the building. “You okay, Kokichi?” He nods his head. “Even in public spaces he bullies me…” Shuichi also rubs his back. “C’mon, let’s go, we have school tomorrow.” Kokichi stands up and leaves the building.

While that was happening, Quinnie was backstage with her father. “What do you want?!” 

“That opening act was absolutely terrible!”

“And?! You never let me practice! It was basically improv!” Thank god the walls were soundproof, the yelling won’t be heard from outside the door. “Aren’t you supposed to be supportive of me?! You should be glad I even went out there and did that! All of that was improv! And for what?! For you! I’m trying my best out there and I still get yelled at?!”

“Sometimes I wish I had another son! But your damn mother somehow gave birth to you!” She pulled the middle finger at her dad. “She can’t control that dumbass!”

“Don’t you dare disrespect me! You should be glad I haven’t kicked your ass out of this circus and out of this family!” She shakes her head. “Whatever dad! You’re holding me up to these damn standards you want! And I can’t reach them if you don’t support me!” She grabs her phone and bag. “Go talk to my brother, you clearly don’t need me right now.” She opens the door and slams it, leaving the building.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! This will have an irregular posting schedule since I still have school. See ya in the next chapter!
> 
> Edit: So, I decided to change some things up. I will post the rest of this story when I finish when Kokichi and Quinnie are in the killing game. (Not really spoilers but you know.) So that means this story will not have any upcoming chapters for a while, I will upload the first chapter of them in V3 but I'm only just starting chapter 1. (First chapter is the prologue.) But I will still have irregular posts since I'm still in school. Anyways, that's all! See you guys in my other story!


End file.
